The vongala rules a KHR story
by starstorm 10
Summary: When Tsuna became Decimo certain rules where established to help protect the mafia. And here they are these rules must never be broken ever the Congolese is not responsible for injuries physical or mental if rules are broken.warning possible oc characters
1. Chapter 1

this is my first KHR story I really hope you like it. And it just got revised this is the new first chapter because I've been informed my old one was to similar to someone else's.

I don't own KHR

When the Decimo of the Vongola family came into power there where many struggles for power. Many saw Tsuna as to weak or didn't acknowledge him because of his japanese blood. Never mind the fact Tsuna had beaten Rokudo(hope I spelled it right) Murkuro the criminal who had destroyed two entire families . Never mind he had beat Xanxus and varia. And let's not forget him saving the future and world by defeating Byakuran. Oh he had also you know broke the Arcobaleno curse no big deal. And exorcised a vengeful ghost (Daemon cough Spade). Nope despite all these things other mafia families insisted on attacking him at 3 in the morning. And let me tell you even the most saint like people have a breaking point. And because no one wanted to see everyone's favorite tuna-fish go past that the rules where established.

Rule number 1

Thou will not disturb the Decimo while he's sleeping

Tsuna was a mafia boss. It was an undeniable fact and with being a mafia boss came responsibilities one of these responsibilities was doing paperwork. And when you have guardians that are as destructive as Tsuna's bless their souls you get a whole lot of it. Towering stack of them. Like evil piles of white snow god Tsuna wanted to burn every single sheet but they were fire proof(damn it Reborn) anyway with all that paperwork Tsuna needed to stay up late to complete it. Which meant very little sleep. So when he did get a chance to sleep you didn't disturb him. Ever. Only if you were Reborn you could get away with it. And that was only because he was the world's greatest hit man and Tsuna' s sugate father.

Everyone knew that without his sleep Tsuna could get irritated (cough a sadistic bastard who was like a demon sent from hell) so everyone stayed out of his office or bedroom or whatever chosen room tsuna had decided to sleep in. He could be infinitely patient and kind and sweet after he got his fourteen hours of sleep. Breaking rule number one was very dangerous if you valued your life you didn't break it EVER.

It was a Monday morning when the incident happened. Tsuna was super tired he had basically stayed up all night completing his paperwork from hell. So it was one in the morning when he crawled on to the living room couch wearing pajamas totally unfiting of a mafia boss.

When his guardians went downstairs to they were deathly silent. They knew it was one of the rare days their boss went to sleep so they shut up even Reborn. They could all remember what happened the last time someone woke him . seeing Hibari. strung up by his foot with a single sakura petal that he was deathly allergic to right in front of his nose was not a pleasant sight especially when he was wearing a skirt. Their were still blackmail photos of that incident. This is what happened when you woke Tsuna up and they were his guardians any other family was in for hell.

So admirably they were afraid when the living room wall was blown open. Loud noises startled the was a bad idea to startle him in his half asleep state he had no mercy then."Haha were the Felicio family well kill you!" Now Tsuna tried to ignore them he swore he did. He even put a pillow over his ears to blowback the noise . He continued to ignore then until one of them, maybe the boss snatched his pillow and blankets. Bad idea number two. Half asleep Tsuna hated the cold."Don't ignore me I'm the great Felicio boss!""And what's up with those pathetic pajamas" The Felicio boss rudely asked. Tsuna stared at his blankets in the other man's arms his half lidded eyes murderous. They had just insulated pajamas. He loved these pajamas! Bad idea number three never insult the Decimo' s pajamas. Rage mood activated.

How dare they. HOW DARE THEY. He suddenly started laughing deep and evil that's when his guardians deemed it a good time to leave the room. . Not their fault the unfortunate son of a gun was getting it. The rules existed for a reason the Felicio family had even been given chances. Standing up the Vongola Decimo let his boss killing intent flood the room"Haha YOU FUCKERS ARE GONNA GET IT" the sound of bones cracking and people begging for mercy filled the air. Gokurdera shuddered as a particularly high pitched scream rang out. "Heh YOU THINK I'M A DEMON I'LL SHOW YOU HELLL AHAHA"

Sighing Reborn whipped out his cellphone "were gonna need 133 ambulances""yes it happens again, well it's not my fault we put out rules!" Clicking his fingers a maid scurried in and handed Reborn a some blankets and pilliows. Walking back into the living room he was greeted with the sight of bodies shrewn around the now red living room and Tsuna leaning over a man with a knife. Carefully stepping over the bodies Reborn handed over a blanket and pillows to Tsuna wordlesly. The moment he had them in his hand Tsuna dropped to the floor .

Curling himself up like an adorable kitten. His nose twitching like a rabbit. Sighing Reborn patted Tsuna' s head "idiot." Even after most likely traumatizing a bunch of people he still managed to look cute when he slept. Hibari was right those bunny eared pajamas did make him look like a small sound of ambulances wailing filled the air fourteen hours later they didn't want to risk waking the Decimo either so the Felicio family suffered for hours.

The next day no one dared even mention the Felicio family in fear of the same thing happening to them. The only excuse Tsuna had was having Reborn as a tutur his sadism tends to be transferred to his students heck even Dino had his moments. Thus the mafia world learned not to break rule 1 but there where still occasionally the foolish family who dared interrupt Tsuna and his sleep time. Let's just say they shall no longer be named.

Hehe hope you liked chapter 1. How many rules should there be? Please review and tell me what you think. With your support I hope to continue this story. Next update should probably be next week or next next week.


	2. chapter 2

**hi thanks for the reveiws and favs.**

**This is chapter 2 and the new rule hope you like : )**

**I don't own KHR**

_rule number two:under no circumstances is a vongola child to be mistreated. They are the Decimo's charges and should always be treated with the utmost respect._

Ipin,Futa and Lambo where put under Vongola care immediately after Tsuna became Decimo. They where very much loved and cared for by Tsuna himself. Whenever he had time he would sneak out of his office late at night and tuck each of them into bed(this resulted in his guardians demanding the same but that's a different story) anyway Tsuna loved them and they loved him. He spoiled them any chance he got candy,toys,books gifts and his company. When asked to describe him he was described as a doting older brother by Futa. Beloved GeGe by Ipin. And Lambo who was quickly developing a brother complex the neatest big brother ever. Needless to say it was a fest of hugs and love ever time the kids and Tsuna met.

So it was a given that Tsuna and the rest of the guardians who begrudgingly(Murkuro,Hibari,Gokurdera) became fond of the kids. So it was a given that anything bad that happened to the kids was taken as a direct insult to the Vongola. If any of the guardians heard of bullying or abuse happening to the kids they to put it lightly took matters into their own hands.

Hiro Sousuke regretted the day he had ever made fun of Lambo Bovino. He had only done it out of jealousy. Lambo was an idiot who slept through class yet all the female students loved him. So he made It a game one day when the students were leaving namimori(hope I spelled that right) middle. To throw rocks a the Bovino who was the last one left in the lott. "Hey dame Lambo where are your parents did they forget you"he sneered." Or maybe they didn't want you any more haha""because you're such a dame. You think your cool huh getting all the girls dame Lambo"Hiro said finger poking a wide eyed Lambo." Well your not your just a **stupid,useless,dame**"! He laughed to himself at Lambo's shocked face. That'll teach him, he thought smugly. And then there was a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he saw a pretty pineapple haired women in a business suit. She was smiling sweetly but a evil aura was seeping out of her. Was that a demon behind her?

"Hi I'm Chrome,Lambo's guardian and I would very much appreciate it if you didn't call my little brother stupid and worthless"Chrome said still smiling but now it looked rather tight. Dumbly he noded at her. Still producing that evil aura she held out her hand which Lambo took "Let's go now Lambo bossu is waiting for you." "It was nice meeting you Hiro Sosuke" she called out with that she walked away.

Wait.. he had never told her his name...how did she know? Dang Lambo's 'sister was scary.

_time skip later that night_

Hiro was sleeping peacefully in his bed the encounter with Chrome far from his mind. When suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth. Eyes wide he tried to scream but the hands muffled the scream. He was quickly hog tied,blindfolded,gagged and tossed out the window . He screamed as his body hit glass. Quickly he was tossed into a van. He could only here the squeals of tires as his kidnappers drove away. After what seemed like hours he was picked up and tossed on the ground. When the blindfold was taken off He saw he was in a warehouse of some sort. It was empty except for two people each sporting pineapple hairstyles. He assumed they where his kidnappers. "Kufufu messing with the cow child is simply unacceptable" "indeed it is he must be punished.." suddenly there was a flash of indigo flames. The muffled sound of screams echoed all night. With an occasional Kufufu.

_"three nights ago Hiro Sousuke was found in an abandoned warehouse he appears non coherent. He keeps muttering on about pineapples. When the fruit was presented to him he screamed bloody murder. Police have not yet found the kidnappers but are trying their hardest. Hiro is currently residing in the local mental asylum till he recovers"_

Lambo watched the news report with wide eyes. Before he burst out laughing. Later that day when he saw Chrome he simply said thank you. She just smiled and gave him a hug whispering "That's what family's for" before walking away. When Hiro returned to school he immediately bowed to Lambo and declared him the great Lambo-sama needless to say Lambo was delighted and anyone who bullied him quickly became subordinates all with an ingrained fear of pineapples.

When Tsuna heard about this he could only sigh and smile lightly as he watched Lambo demand that the great Lambo-sama wanted grape candy. Chrome who was sitting next to him let out a giggle.

**so how was it Lambo Chrome fluff. Hehe cute. Might make a one shot on the tucking in bed thing. Please review I wanna know your rule idea's what you thought and characters in the next chapter. I'll try to update next week or next next week. Bii**


	3. revising of one

Haha revised chapter one cause I was informed it was to similar to someone else's so it's now different will be a new chapter though just a bit later because I'm sick so it might be a bit late sorry bout that.


	4. Chapter 3

**whoop I'm back New chapter yaaaay. Anyway realized that almost all my  
>stories revolve around Tsuna so I decided to do one on Takashi sorry<br>for shortness.**

_Rule number 3: don't throw objects at Yamato Takashi unless your  
>prepared to catch.<em>

Before Takashi had joined Tsuna in his mafia game which he had only  
>recently found out was not a game.(who knew?) Takashi had been a<br>serious baseball player. His pitching skills had been legendary with  
>ball speeds at 95mph in middle school he was all set for the big<br>leagues, but Tsuna had come and changed everything. With time  
>traveling, Old babies,guns,mafia and Vongola style crazy.<p>

Even battles to the death. Despite all this Takashi wouldn't have  
>traded it for the world he was having so much fun! Even more than<br>baseball so when the time came to put down his bat and pick up the  
>sword he was glad to if it meant real friends and more of this mafia<br>game.

So ten years later in the future Tsuna still guilty over the give up  
>baseball thing had installed a giant baseball field just for Takashi.<br>He was of course delighted and spent the time off when he wasn't  
>training playing baseball. The only problem was getting other people<br>to play with him. Squalo had told him it was traumatizing. He just  
>laughed he really didn't get it.<p>

Anyways the point being only Ryohei claiming it was extreme would play  
>baseball with him leading to many extremely intense games of baseball<br>and a lot of practice by himself.

Years of pitching baseball's the instinct to throw anything coming at  
>him was natural.<p>

So when a man from a rival family had thrown a lamp at him he had  
>automatically reacted. Murkuro who had been on the mission with stared<br>in horrified fascination as the lamp was hurled back 100x the  
>original speed.<p>

Takashi' s strength had increased from training and practice so the  
>lamp was deadly. Ripping through the original thrower He died<br>instantly. The lamp headed with gaining speed towards the mansion. The  
>lamp was going so fast flames had appeared.<p>

It was now a fiery ball of destruction. It hit the mansion and the  
>entire thing went up in flames. It burned to the ground that day.<p>

"Kufufu how frightening" Murkuro said as he slowly edged away from  
>Takashi. "Haha oops guess I threw it a little to hard haha"laughed<br>Takashi.

Later when Tsuna was reading the mission report he simply  
>sighed,groaned and proceeded to bang his head against the desk at his<br>guardians antics wonder 'why me?'. Till Reborn kicked him in the head  
>for not doing his paperwork. With another sigh he added don't throw<br>things at Takashi onto the rule list and proceeded to continue signing  
>his evil,diabolical paperwork.<p>

Yay Takashi story hope you liked,please review, sorry for any missed  
>spelled words.<p>

-starstormchan


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the update finally I apologize I've been super busy with everything and life in general. Well don't own KHR or it would be trash. Hope you like and a very miniscule hint of all27 but only if you squint hard I couldn't resist just makes sense. Tsuna centered with a little Shamal in there. Shamal needs More love that he doesn't get in this story. Sorry for being a hypocrite. Thanks for reading and sticking through it with me. Apologies for spelling mistakes I'm trash so sorry. Please read on.**

_**Rule number 4: don't imply the Vongola Decimo is feminine**_

Tsuna had grown up beautiful much to his disdain. With his mothers looks. Soft doe eyes, soft long brunet hair in a ponytail because as great as Giotto was he wishes people would stop comparing him to him. Short in height. Slender and lithe with flawless skin. Yeah..he would never be voted most manly no matter what Hayate said.

The only thing hehad ever wanted from his father other than for him to at least come home was his manly build. His dad was along of things but Tsuna had to grudgingly admit he was handsome in that manly man way. God Tsuna wished he was manly handsome but nooooo, fate had to screw him over again. As if saving the world as we know it wasn't enough to make him lucky forever. Because he was Japanese he was virtually hairless, it took him three years to grow one chest hair that had promptly been burned off in a fight. It seemed the only Italian blood he got was for dying will flames.

It didn't help everyone was taller than him Hibari was tall,Takashi tall,Gokurda tall check even Lambo and Futa were taller than him and they were younger. It didn't help they were always standing near him. He always looked like a hobbit in comparison to his skyscraper tall guardians (damn them). When he shared his thoughts about his height Reborn had abruptly dissolved into stickers and laughed his guts out at him. Geese some home tutor. He got shot for that comment.

People were constantly mistaking him as a girl much to his and his guardians displeasure .(apparently he was their's or something. Weirdos)

Anyway Tsuna hated being mistaken as a girl. He wasn't girly in the slightest. (No Reborn, just because he liked to cook, could sew along with mother henning all his Familigia didn't mean anything. Shut up it didn't!)

His girly looks were most unfortunate it meant marriage proposals adding to his already sky high paper work.(stupid guardians. Why did he pick them. Oh yeah he had been young and stupid. He hated them all. Evil,evil, paperwork) Also inappropriate groping was happening frequently. The last guy who tried it was not going to be busy anytime . He had also heard Hibari and muttering about people touching their omnivore.( Again weirdo)

So when Shamal who he had hired as a doctor after being gruffly told 'we'll your not that bad despite not being a chick' came back from his vacation Tsuna had been prepared to welcome him.

Now Shamal who had not seen the Decimo in quit some time the last with short hair only saw a brunet chick. Waiting for him he immediately hit on her. Sure she was lacking in the breast department but he could deal with that. He was a leg guy anyway. She was cute enough for it to not matter. Button nose,full lips, long eyelashes and the biggest doe eyes that admit ably looked familiar but who cared she was cute.

He greeted her with a leer and a "hey baby did it hurt when you fell from heaven." She tilted her head adorably a confused look on her face. Huh. An innocent one he would love to ruin it. Taking her hand in his he bent a kissed it and said to her "Milady I saw you from afar and your beauty astounded me why don't you join me tonight so we can get to know each other." Eyebrow wiggle. He watches her face go pale the brilliant red painting her a rosy shade.

Then she did something unexpected. Instead of blushing and stuttering like he thought she would, her eyes narrowed and wait was that orange and she kicked him straight in the holy place. A strangled "Vongola" left his lips before he crumpled and everything went dark.

It took Shamal three months to recover and he never implied that Tsuna wasn't manly ever again. Humph served him right .

Many more of these incidents occurred till Tsuna took to wearing a sign saying 'I'm a boy' it did nothing to stop the flirting and marriage proposals they thought he was being cute. So at the next annual mafia meeting the first person to flirt and grope him he kicked in the balls, foot lit with dying will flames. After that the groping stopped. The flirting and proposals still came but at a safe distance.

Tsuna was very satisfied. Anyone implying he was less than manly would face the consequences and his foot .

Hope you liked it review please say any ideas or comments on what you think. Feel free to put negative comments but only if their productive comments if you don't like my writhing don't read also if you have nothing mean that's useful in improvement wise don't say anything at all. That's a'll bye for now.

-Starstorm


End file.
